Coldest Crystals
by xXxCapcom-LadyxXx
Summary: PreDMC1. All about what happened between Sparda and Eva. Dante and Vergil's birth and what happens afterwards. Characters from DMC, but some have been created for this fic.
1. Stranger

_Her feelings for him never faulted. He had reciprocated those feelings for her, in his own way, but she never knew about his secret side, his dark side. She had found him mysterious and had been instantly attracted. Even if it just one night. One very perfect night..._

* * *

Eva knelt down, lit a candle, cupped her hands together and began to prey in her head. The church was remarkably quiet. Not even the priest was anywhere in sight. She was wearing red and black robes, the primary colors of the church, and was trying to ignore the rain, the thunder and the lightning outside. The storm was getting up, becoming stronger. She had never seen, nor heard, anything like it before. As she said a silent "Amen" in her mind, the church doors flew open. The wind from the force of their opening blew out all the candles she had lit in the church, and she spun around in fear.

A man, wearing hooded, black robes entered the church rapdily, slamming the doors behind him to stop the forceful winds. Eva stood up abruptly, but did not approach him. He was soaked through to the bone, but the cold didn't seem to bother him,

"Excuse me, Sir," Eva spoke, "Are you alright-?"

He turned around slowly to face her, not replying to her half-finished question. He was silent, but not still. Since she would not come to him, he approached her instead, but began to see the fear in her eyes, as she backed away from him slowly.


	2. In One Perfect Night

He was not slowing down in his advances, but Eva couldn't back up anymore. Her back hit the alter. _What did he want? What had she done? What was he planning to do? Was he going to hurt her? _He continued to approach her.

Yet, for some reason, she was not afraid of this man. He had a strange power over her, that she was attracted to. He was so close to her now, that they were literally touching. Carefully, he brought up his hand and stroked her long, blond hair gently. It was so soft under his rough fingers. She did not move, as he stroked her flawless, pale skin. To this man, she was the very picture of a fallen angel. Perhaps she was, what did he know? Her pallid flesh, her golden locks, her quiet manner, her pure and innocent nature; She could very well have passed as one.

He leaned forward, desperate to kiss her and taste that skin. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the right, trying to back up further, although she obviously wasn't going anywhere. She felt his lips brushed upon her cheek tenderly, before his rough fingers turned her head to face him, and he pecked her lips. It was not as bad as she thought. His lips were more softer than what she expected, but still, she was dying to see what he looked like under that hood.

He moved forward again, this time locking their lips for a longer, more enjoyable, kiss. His hands grabbed her slender waist, that was hidden under her baggy robes, and clutched it. Eva snaked her hands up his back and wrapped them gently around his neck. She felt his tongue press against her lips and let it enter her mouth. It felt wonderful to finally kiss somebody for the first time. Eva had never been allowed to be around boys. The priest forbid it. It was seen as unpure and vile. _How could this be unpure and vile?_

He broke the kiss and she took a breath of air, pushing a strand of loose hair out of her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her hair gently once again, before he sat her on the alter. He wanted more of this woman and he was going to get it. He pulled her black and red robes up over her head and threw them on the floor. Eva felt so exposed just wearing her underwear. She was a very frail, fragile thing, very thin and bony. A flash of lightning reflected in the eyes of the man before her. She couldn't believe it. His eyes were literally as black as coal. He tugged at her knickers, smoothly pulling them so that they wear around her ankles. She had never done this before. _What if she did something wrong? What would he think of her?_

Before she had time to think of more questions, he gently caressed her lips again as he pulled up his robe slightly above his waist, and undid his zip. She clutched him tightly, ready for whatever he was about to bring. He spread her legs out and pulled her closer to him, giving her one last look with those dark eyes of his before he entered her slowly.

Eva felt like she would never walk again. She let out a low moan of pain, but that moan of pain was quickly replaced with low moans of pleasure, as he quickened his pace. She clenched his black robes until her knuckles were white, as he became faster, harder and deeper. She wrapped her legs around him. He was moaning himself in deep, manly voice, as he held underneath her thighs, trying to bury himself in her, trying to get further down. He laid quick nips, lips and kisses along her neck, almost sending her over the edge.

She came before he did, but he was not far behind her. He came afew minutes later, spilling his seed into her, and held her in his arms when she collapsed ontop of him. They were both out of breath, panting loudly to both regain air. After he regained his strength, he pulled out her and helped her to pull her knickers back around her private areas. He lifted her gently off the alter and handed her her robes back, which she slipped back on in no time. She still remained quiet and he too remained silent, as he gave her one final kiss, before turning to leave the church.

He opened the large, oak doors and stood in the doorway, the wind howling loudly, the rain coming down as hard as hailstone, the thunder and lightning booming and flashing more than normal. He was silhouetted against the brightness of flashing lights, but she saw his eyes once more before he left.

They were glowing, like two crimson orbs.


	3. Deep Thoughts

Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and never will.

* * *

The next morning, when Eva awoke in her dormitory below the church, she never did find out who that man was, nor what he looked like. When he had entered the church, he seemed like a normal human being. But he had a certain power over her, that calmed her and yet brought out her strength. She knew that she shouldn't have give in to him, but she couldn't stop herself. They had made love, shared an experience that she had never felt before, and then he left her, without saying a word. But those eyes...she couldn't get them out of her head. His eyes, as red as blood...those eyes did not belong to any human. He was something else.

She dressed as normal, wearing her usual red and black robes, and went to do her duties in the church. Last night never happened, she kept telling herself. _It never happened._ Nobody could ever know what went on. She was no longer the pure and innocent Eva. The man who had taken her last night had awakened her sexual side. She didn't feel weak and helpless anymore. She felt...alive.

She wanted to see that man again, wanted to feel the power that he brought out of her when he was close, but the church would not allow it. That is why last night never happened. _Never. _

* * *

xXx-Fourteen Weeks Later-xXx

Something was troubling Eva. It had been doing all through that calm night. How she longed for it to thunder again. Maybe if another storm came, it would bring _him_ with it. She wanted him to be here. What was troubling her involved him. It was his fault that this _little_ problem had come to her. What would her church say? If they ever found out, they would be disgusted and never forgive her.

She had missed her period and she knew exactly why.


	4. The Night Of Burning Sin

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and never will.**

**I know that the other three chapters were alittle short, but they get longer and better. :)**

* * *

The priest paced up and down the church aisle, deep in the thought. Something was not quite right. Where in God's name was Eva? She should have been lighting the candles by now, but not one wick was burning, 

"She is well behind in her duties." He said to Wade, the oldest of the choir boys.

"Don't be too harsh with her." Wade replied.

He stopped pacing and stood before the alter,

"She has not been attending lunch in the gardens, or running her errands. When I took her in as a child, I told her what her chores were to be."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm getting old now, Wade. I cannot be doing everything by myself. Has she even been out of her room today?"

"I didn't see her leave. But when I knocked for her before, the door was locked and she told me to go away."

"Is she sick?"

"She has been looking pale lately."

"Perhaps it is lack of sunlight. That woman needs to get out more."

"I'm worried about her. She has not been herself over these past few weeks."

"Do not threat. If she was upset or unwell, she would say."

* * *

xxx-Later That Evening-xxx 

The day soon rolled into darkness, and Wade had still not seen Eva. _Where could she be? Was she still locked up in her room? _He roamed the church and all its gardens, but she was nowhere. Her room was the only place that she could be. If she wasn't there, he would go out and search the town. Either way, he would not rest until he found her.

He walked down the stone steps, that took him deep below the church, before he came a long corridor. Candles were hung on both sides of the walls, that dimly lit the passage. He moved swiftly, a slight chill sinking into his bones, rounding corner after corner, tunnelling deeper and deeper, until at last, Eva's bedroom door was in sight. He knocked lightly on the hard oak, still expecting to hear her voice from the inside. But there was silence,

"Eva?" He called softly.

He knocked again, this time louder, and waited. But he could have waited all night, because she didn't reply. In a desperate attempt to get in, he tried the handle, wondering if it was still locked, but to his surprise, the door opened slightly.

"Eva? Are you ok?"

He pushed it open further, and peeked around the corner of the door. The bedroom was empty,

"Eva? Are you hiding in here?"

No reply. She was definately not here, even if she was hiding. There was no place to hide. Her bed covers were neatly drawn back, her room was spotless and tidy. But no Eva. Her clothes were gone and her personal belongings, such as pictures of her late mother. Wade looked closely. Upon her neat bedsheets, lay a small piece of paper, address to _him_...

* * *

The priest was not amused. Eva was well and truly out of line. He was sinking back into deep thought again, when Wade suddenly burst into his chambers, clutching the piece of paper, 

"Wade! How many times have I told you-?"

"This is important! This is about Eva!"

"Pardon?"

"She's gone! Eva's gone! Read this!"

He waved the note about frantically, and the priest took it from him. He read it carefully;

_Adressed to Wade_

_Read this with tranquility and not tears._

_You may call it the Night of Burning Sin, but now, my task has been set. This I must do alone. Therefore, I cannot be within holy walls when I begin it. You must try to understand. Since I was a child, you have called me "pure". No longer am I "pure". My purity was taken long ago with my virginal-self. If I told you what I know now, your eyes would narrow. But know this; That evil has been here. That evil has walked the aisle of this church and left a different kind of wicked mark, engraved only in my womb. By now, I trust you understand what task has been set for me. I cannot allow others to be hurt, that is why I must do this alone._

_Everything I do from now on must be done alone. _


	5. Passing Shadow

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and never will.**

**A/N:If u like my story, plz R&R! Sorry if I am slow to publish any of my chapters. But I have to do stupid C-wrk:**

* * *

It was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do. Leaving the church which had been her home since birth, her mother's home, her grandmother's home. She was born in that church. _It seemed to be a tradition, but traditions are meant to be broken, _she kept telling herself. _Even if it means wondering the streets until I find a place to stay. I'll take any sort of home, if thats what I can call it. I won't let my child be born near anything connected with religion, nor where it was concieved.The world is strange_, she thought. _I have never been beyond the front gardens, and yet, I feel ahundred years old. Old enough to know that the world can be cruel and full of trickery, like the people in it. _She continued to walk through the rain, the water running off her skin like beads. She was numb with the cold, but she would not let that stop her. Her new mission was to get on her feet, which without support, would be difficult. When she wrote her note, she had been naive. Not everything could be done alone. Not yet anyway.

She continued to advance down the street, occasionally being splashed by fast cars and trying to dodge passing people, who glared at her with bitter eyes. _What exactly are they looking at? They're no different than me. Do I really stand out that much? _She did, in her own way. Her skin was so pale, she looked as if she hadn't been in the sun for years. _What sun? All we have had is rain. Buckets-full of it. What does the sun look like again? What?-Why do they continue to glare at me like that? You would think that they have never seen a woman before. Stop glaring like that!_

Their glances were making her paranoid. _Stop staring! What is wrong with everyone?. _She quickened her pace, head down, eyes looking at the floor, her red and black shawl wrapped tightly around her. Her blond locks were plastered to her face. _I need to calm down. I'm paranoid! No, I need to get off these streets!. Out of sight. _She turned into the nearest backalley, finally away from preying eyes. Her body was becoming even more numb, as she slumped down on the floor, back resting against the hard wall, knees tucked up. _Need to find somewhere to stay. I can't sleep here all night. The building behind me...what building is that?_

She was sitting with her back pressed to an empty apartment block. _A run-down empty apartment block, but it looks dry, not too warm and cosy, but what choice do I have? _She rose from the concrete floor, clutching her shawl tightly to keep in the warmth.

* * *

The empty apartment block was indeed empty. Not a soul about, but everytime Eva took a step forward, she felt like she was being watched. _Great...More preying eyes. Am I being followed? _She stopped every few seconds to listen, but not a sound. Still, the feeling that somebody was there scared her. She wondered in and out of run-down, dusky rooms, each one as damp and desolate as the last. _Wait!-What was that? _A noise, as if someone had just walked into a table. _Who's there? Should I call out or be silent?_

She stood perfectly still at the top of the stairs, wondering whether to go back down and leave, or stay inside the apartment block. _There is someone here. I can sense them. What!-Who's there! _Footsteps ran across the second floor, and Eva just caught a shadowy figure disappear around the corner.

_I am not in the mood for this! _She ran up to the second floor, following the trail of the mysterious shadow. _Where did it go? There! _The figure was on the third floor, making its way up to the fourth. Eva followed, completely forgetting her own safety. It could have been any psycho, but she didn't care. She wanted to know who it was. _I'm coming! Don't think you can get away from me! _She continued to follow it, up the winding stairs until she reached floor 9, the top floor. _Where are you? In that room on my left or on the roof? _Her question was answered. There was a small russling noise inside the room. She moved swiftly towards the door. _Right, now I can find out who you really are. _She pushed the door open slowly, to find the room...

Empty. There was nobody there, but it didn't stop her advancing inwards to look around. _It's a small room, nowhere to hide, but for some reason, I can still feel you near me. Who the hell are you? _Her eyes scanned the room, hoping that all her running had not been in vain. _No, I can still hear those footsteps! _She turned her eyes to the ceiling, knowing that the source of the noise was coming from her, until all of a sudden, they stopped. She strained her ears to listen, but nothing. _Have they gone whoever was here? _

It was pointless her standing it that room, when her feet were throbbing and her eyes itched with tiredness. _Sleep. I need to sleep. _Suddenly, without warning, something tapped her on the shoulder softly, and she let out a scream.

* * *


	6. Runt

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and never will.**

**A/N:If u like my story, review it! Once again, sorry if I don't publish things quick enough.**

**Itz me stupid C-wrk again:**

* * *

Eva stepped back and took time to catch her breath. The dark figure stood before her, hidden by it's black cloak. _Its him. He's come back for me. I just know it. _A smile came to her face, glad that it was him and not some psycho. But when the cloaked figure lowered its hood, her heart sank...

* * *

It was not him atall. Instead it was a woman, round about her own age. Her complexion was dark. Black eyes like coal, straight, raven hair, pale skin; _She's a vampire, _Eva joked in her head, _I'm sure of it. But it's more polite to ask than make fun of someone,_

"You know, polite people call first before they jump out of nowhere and scare you."

The woman said nothing, just glared at her,

"Who are you?"

The woman looked at her, black eyes burning with interest,

"Who am I?" She spoke, in a surprisingly soft voice, "Who are you?"

"Sorry. I don't talk to strangers."

"That's a pity. Maybe I shouldn't act like one."

Eva give her a quick, sarcastic glance,

"So who are you, really?"

"My name is Accalia."

"Accalia? That's a strange name."

"It's Latin."

"Well, Accalia...Do you have a nickname or something?"

Accalia giggled lowly at this,

"It's Runt."

"Much better. It's not a mouthful. Nice to meet you, Runt. I'm Eva."

She looked Runt up and down, and then returned her eyes to her face,

"Was it you that I chased up here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to get away from you. I was afraid that you would attack me if I was seen."

"Well, I thought otherwise. No. I'm not going to attack you."

Relief came to Runt's eyes when she said this,

"You're not? Thank God for that."

Eva gave her a funny, confused look. _Weird sort of woman. She's quiet too. Strange,_

"What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I should suspect. To get out of the rain. I was heading home when it started throwing it down. And as you can see, my cloak isn't exactly waterproof."

Eva sighed in a tired manner, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples,

"Ok love," She opened her eyes to see her, "I am getting really sick of seeing people walking around in cloaks-"

Runt shot her a look of interest,

"Why? Who else walks around in a cloak?

_This is impossible. I shouldn't spill my entire lifestory to a complete stranger who I barely know. But I can't stop thinking about you. Where the hell are you?_

"Lots of people, now can we please cut the questions?"

Runt turned her head away, as if she was disappointed,

"Fair enough."

Eva, feeling her hurt vibes, quickly said something,

"Don't feel offended. It's just been a really long night."

Runt looked at her, surprised by her explanation and stammered,

"No, no...don't apoligize. I'm...n-not offended."

She flashed a cheery smile, displaying perfect, white teeth. Eva smiled back, but it was interrupted by a weary yawn,

"Are you tired?"

Eva nodded, rubbing her eyes,

"Extremely."

"Do you not have a home to go to? A woman in your condition should not be out in the early hours of the morning, especially not in some cold, desolate apartment block, such as this."

Once again, Eva smiled at her thoughfulness,

"No, I don't have a home to go-"

She stopped dead. It had only just clicked,

"Wait-What do you mean a woman in _my_ condition?"

Runt gave her a look of shock,

"Well, you are pregnant, are you not?"

Eva's eyes widened like a cat's,

"How do you know-?"

She was too taken back in shock to finish her sentence,

"Your bump...It gives it away."

Runt flashed her white smile again,

"Congratulations."

Eva spat her a dirty look,

"It's not exactly worth celebrating."

_Who the hell is this woman? I can understand my bump giving away my so-called condition-but it's not even on show! Does she have x-ray eyes or something?_

"I'm sorry. If there's anything that I-wait."

Runt reached into her cloak and pulled out a small card,

"Here. Have this."

She handed the card to Eva, who took it and read it,

"It's a...house address."

"It's the address to my flat. I share it with my brother. He knows that I only give that card out to friends. He'll let you."

Eva rose her eyes from the card to Runt. _Friends? You know me for what, a whole two minutes?_

"Won't _you_ be coming with me?"

Runt placed her hood back over her head, displaying a smile,

"I can't. I have...well...business to attend to. You won't see me until the morning, I'm afraid."

She turned to leave for the door, but stopped in the doorway,

"Have a nice night."

Eva watched her disappear from sight. _This better not be a joke, or I swear I'll-well, let's not go there. _She left the room and saw Runt go through the door that led to the roof, instead of taking the stairs. _Follow her? No chance. I've had enough for one night. _She descended the stairs, travelled through the many hallways and exited the building. As she pulled out the card to check the address once again, she saw a dark figure turn the corner and disappear from the alleyway.

_Runt. How the hell did she get down here soo fast?_

* * *


	7. Apartment 13

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and never will.**

**A/N:Itz me B/D 2day(20/03) so I'm chuffed! Remember, R&R plz. Fanks! XD**

* * *

Apartment 13. The address written on the card. Thirteen is not a lucky number. Then again, Eva had never had much luck anyway. Runt. Who was she really? _She had business to do. She went up to the roof, but managed to get downstairs and outside before me. Did she jump? _Eva shook her head wildly. _Stop it, Eva! That's insane! We were nine floors up. If she had jumped, the impact of the fall would have killed her. _Questions were flying around her brain, but there was one that bothered her the most. _I share it with my brother, she said. Her brother. Watch him be a psycho who likes wearing black cloaks and jumping off roofs. _She yawned with tiredness. _No, I need somewhere to sleep. My anxious thoughts will have to wait._

* * *

Eva stared up at the building before her. _Yet again, another rough, run-down apartment block. This is becoming a routine. _She looked at the card again. _Floor 3, apartment 13. Atleast its not that high up. The stairs are no good for my "condition"._ She half-laughed at this.Inside was not as dull as the outside, but it was still unattended. The walls were either bare or had wallpaper half-hanging off, the carpets were old and worn, and most of the overhead lights were broken or not working. _What kind of people live here? Never mind. I need to sleep. _She walked the three floors up, listening carefully to the sounds of televisions, couples arguing, babies crying. _Who, besides myself, is still up at four in the morning. The clock in the lounge area, if you can call it that, said four. Four? At this rate, there will be no point in sleeping. _She soon reached apartment 13. She rose her fist to knock, but suddenly stopped herself. _I can't be serious! I cannot simply take a strangers word. What if Runt is a con woman or she is lying? _Another yawn was coming, and her eyes itched,

"Oh, bollocks to it!" She said loudly, knocking quickly. _Did I just curse? What's wrong with you, Eva!_

Footsteps could be heard from inside the flat, getting closer and closer to the door. _He's unlocking the door. Runt's brother. Brace yourself! _The door opened slightly, but seemed to still be on the catch. An eye appeared in the opening, that was a black as Runt's,

"Yes? Who are you?" It was definately a man's voice, very manly and deep.

Eva held up the card, "Runt gave me this. Your sister. She says she only gives this to friends. That right?"

"Yeah. One minute."

The door closed for a second. _Despite his voice being so manly, he talks with softness. _The door opened again, revealing the rest of Runt's brother. _He looks like her. The same black eyes, the pale skin, but Runt has black hair. His hair is brown, almost like copper. He has a well-toned body. Those muscles-Wonder how long it takes to get abs like that? It's a miracle that he's still up at this time. He must never sleep either. Hmm...in his own way, he's quite-how can I put it?-handsome? Is that the word I can use here-?_

"Hey sweetheart! You coming in or not?"

Eva snapped out of her trance. She had been staring intensely at Runt's brother, and not realized. Quickly, she hurried past him, head down, not saying a word. She could his eyes on her, although she was looking at the floor. He closed the door behind her, as she moved into the living room area. She turned to face him, her shawl still wrapped around her. He looked her up and down,

"Alright sweetheart, what do you want?"

Eva's eyes left the floor and met his,

"I need a place to stay. I have nowhere else to go." _He's going to throw me out already. I can see it coming!_

"Why would my sister give you my address?"

"Your address? I thought you shared-"

"We do! But she is hardly here. No doubt she gave you that card and then took off?"

"Yeah. Said she had-"

"Business?"

"Yes. How did you-?"

"Know? She always does that to her so-called 'friends'."

"Well, we're not exactly 'friends'. You see, I'm pre-"

_Wait a minute! I'm not telling him about the pregnancy. Ive already said enough for one night._

"Pre-pretty sure you don't want to hear this, but I might aswell tell you. I need help, she offered it and I took it. All I need is a place to stay."

Runt's brother looked her up and down once again, letting his eyes wonder quite slowly. _What the hell is he looking at?_

"What's your name?"

"Eva."

His face changed suddenly, from serious to a more friendly look,

"Eva? Nice. I'm Lupus."

Eva rolled her eyes, "More Latin names?"

"How did you know it was Latin?"

"Runt told me. What does it mean?"

"Wolf."

"May I call you Wolf then?"

"If you wish."

"Thank you."

"You have no money or anything, do you?"

_Rent! I forgot. That's it. It's over already. Wait-Calm down, Eva._

"No, why? Do I have to pay rent or something?"

"No, of course not. You're a 'friend', aren't you?" He grinned, a wicked sparkle in his coal eyes. Eva grinned back, uncertain. _What now?_

"Guest bedroom; That way." He said, pointing his thumb in the right direction, "Go and make yourself at home."

Eva smiled at him, not displaying any teeth, head down, still uncertain. He watched her walk up the narrow corridor to her new bedroom, not once taking his eyes away. She turned around once she reached the door and looked back at him. He smiled and disappeared into his own bedroom. Eva closed the door and sat down on her bed. _If he thinks he's getting anything, he better look somewhere else. Just to be safe-_She locked the door and lay down on the bed-_That door dosen't open until I wake up._

* * *

She put her head upon the pillow, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her shawl was neatly folded on the floor, with the rest of her clothes. Wearing only her underwear, her bump was exposed. It was growing bigger, she could see that, and it made her smile. Her fingers lightly stroked her belly, but they spread out and her palm anxiously waited for a kick. _It's not exactly worth celebrating. I didn't mean that. I was just angry. No my darling-_She looked down at her bump-_I am happy that I am having you. That means that I will never be alone in this world if you are here. I wonder, will you be a boy or a girl? Oh, I don't care! All that matters is that you are my baby. That's right, mine! Nobody else's. And no wonder where I end up, you are always going to be there. _

Eva smiled to herself just to keep herself from crying. _I'm so sorry that your father will not be here, but I didn't even know him properly. How can I explain this to you when you are older? It's such a funny story. He just came into your mother's church and-_

There was a loud thump from inside the living room, that stopped her dead in the midst of her thoughts. She got up off the bed and silently crept over to the door, unlocked and opened it slightly and peered through the small opening. _Runt. Runt has come home, back from business. _She closed the door, locked the door again and climbed back into bed. As sleep slowly began to take over her, a thought suddenly reared its ugly head and once again, something in her mind clicked;

_Runt has just come home. Did she just come in through the window?_

She shook her head violently again,

_Rubbish, Eva, stop it! Now, stop thinking anxious thoughts and go to sleep!_

* * *


	8. Too Close For His Comfort

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and never will.**

**A/N:R&R. Sorry If I'm slow to publish chapters, but its me stupid coursework again, and yadda yadda yadda!(You know the story by now. Do I really need 2 repeat meself?) Gd news is dat it will b ova and dun wiv dis Fri. No more Stats C-Wrk! Dances, cheers, throws wild party:D**

* * *

**xXx-One month later-xXx**

_I'm doing a superb job at hiding my little "secret". Wearing baggy clothes that hang loosely on me. Runt knows about you, my darling-_She stroked her bump lightly-_But Wolf? No, my dear, she has not told Wolf. I have swore her to secrecy. But I do not know myself why I do not want him to know. Something inside me keeps telling me to be wary of him. Even if he is handsome! These feelings don't happen around Runt. Runt I feel that I can trust-_She tapped her bump again-_And she adores you. Then again, who couldn't adore you?_

Eva stopped in her thinking. Think. Think. Think. _That's all I ever do is think. I need to stop. Stop it now! _She moved around the kitchen, trying to find a glass to fill up full of water. _No-one is in. Perfect. _But she was mistaken, when I figure came up behind her, tapped her on the shoulder gently and made her jump,

"Runt! Don't do-"

She stopped for a second, abit taken back,

"That."

Her face reddened alittle and she turned away,

"Wolf."

He grinned wickedly, revealing perfect, white teeth,

"Eva."

"What do you want?" She spoke, filling up the glass with tapwater.

"Oh, nothing." He was grinning, even when she turned around. His voice and expression were sleepish, as if he was in a trance. His black eyes of coal were staring. She took a sip of water,

"Then, why scare me then?"

"Didn't mean it."

He broke eye-contact and looked at the floor. _Stop grinning like a cheshire cat!_

"Oh."

She said it weakly and with an uncertain tone. He stepped forward, pushing her head up with his forefinger and placing his face quite close to hers. She stared into his eyes, not blinking,

"I can sense that you are uncomfortable around me, Eva. Why?" He whispered.

_Maybe that's because if you get any closer, you'll press against my bump and the secret will be out!_

"I'm not." She whispered back, still staring, eyes shining like blue, glass gems.

"Then why won't you ever sit in the same room with me? Why?"

"I don't know." She said in a half-whisper, looking at the floor.

"Don't look away from me."

She brought her eyes back up to rest on his face, not saying a word. There was an awkward silence. Wolf swallowed hard, mouth hung slightly open, as if he wanted to do something, but couldn't. And wouldn't. His expression was no longer sleepish, but stern and serious. He broke eye-contact, turned on his heels and left the kitchen in silence, leaving Eva wondering what she had done wrong.

* * *

**xXx-Later That Evening-xXx**

Eva, completely exhausted from carrying her bump around all day, sat alone in the living room. She was not alone for long, however. Wolf, his face looking sheepish again, dropped down beside her, leaning back casually, feeling his muscles relax. Eva could feel hers tense up. She was desperate to ask him what that was all about before, but decided not too. _Where the hell are you, Runt? Get home soon. I hate being in the same room as him!_

Wolf, who had his eyes closed and head tilted back, soon turned his head to see her, and revealed to large, black orbs. _His dark eyes frighten me, but at the same time, make me feel safe. I hate these mixed emotions. Why dosen't anything make sense anymore? _Wolf smiled at her, a comforting smile, displaying white teeth again. He was topless, revealing well-toned abs and a firm chest. _I want to lie on that chest. My eyes, they itch with tiredness and-wait! What am I saying? _He smiled at her again, and spoke to her as if he'd read her mind,

"Tired, Eva?"

She nodded, not knowing what to say to him exactly. This was one of the very rare moments that Wolf and herself has any time to socialize alone. _I like him, that's no secret. Oh, except from maybe Runt and who else? Hmm...Everybody! Besides, he's not the father of my baby-_

"What you thinking about?" He asked, with curiosity actually in his voice for once.

"Nothing. Just...things."

His eyes widened, "Nothing, huh? You seem pretty taken up by those _thoughts _right now."

She blushed, "Honestly Wolf, it's nothing."

He laughed, "Ok. Whatever you say."

Then, all of a sudden, he stopped laughing almost immediately and turned to her, with his serious, stern expression. _He's a flaming skits! One minute, he laughs, the next-_

"Eva?"

"Hmm?"

"It's about before, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"What you're thinking about. I'm right, aren't I?"

She looked at him, her own face turning serious, and nodded,

"I'm sorry about that," He said, his voice turning meaningful, "I didn't mean to be that...affectionate...with you. I know that it must have left you...confused..."

_Yes it did, but I'm more confused now. _She was about to speak again, when he stopped her,

"Please, let me finish. Oh, how can I put this?"

He stopped for a minute, trying to find his words, found them, and spoke,

"No. Words can only say so much. But actions speak louder."

He moved closer to her, and in one rapid movement, brushed his lips gently against her. She pulled back in shock,

"Wolf?"

"I'm sorry. I barely know you and yet-"

He stopped, looked at her in his "affectionate" way and moved in for another kiss. This time, there was no brushing. He pulled her closer to him and Eva threw her arms around his body. _I don't care anymore. I like him. No. Is it possible that I love him? _

Wolf pulled back to talk, "I have feelings for you, Eva. I know I shouldn't have, but I do."

And he locked lips with her again, before she had time to ask questions. It was a passionate kiss, but every movement reminded her of the night in the church, and the hooded man under the cloak...she pulled away, tears suddenly seeming to appear in her eyes,

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

_It's time to forget the past. I have no life there. I never did. _

"No, I'm fine." Her face lightened up and she smiled, kissing him again.

He pushed her back so that he was towering over the top of her. _Fantastic. He is leaning against my bump, but seems to have not noticed. It's the baggy clothes, I swear it. _He was rubbing gently against her, his hands travelling all over her body, roaming wherever his dark desires took him. With his tongue massaging hers and his kisses sending shockwaves throughout her body, she suddenly brought it to a stop. He lay there ontop of her, looking into her eyes and kissed her forehead. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. But after what she saw, she wished she hadn't done. The blood drained away from her face. _No, please. It can't be? Go away! Leave me alone! Leave me in peace!_

Two red eyes were looking at her through the window, burning into hers, dragging all the past up once again.

* * *


	9. Murder: Dreaming Reality

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and never will.**

**A/N:No more C-Wrk! cheering. ahem Soz bout dat. Anyway, eres Chapter nine. Plz R&R. Fanks! XD**

* * *

Eva pushed Wolf back against the couch and shot up in fear. _No, please! It can't be him! Go away! _She was close to tears, 

"What's wrong? Eva?". He stood up and tried to comfort her.

"Eyes! Those eyes!"

"Eyes? What eyes?"

"Red! Red as blood!" She pointed in the direction.

Wolf turned to see what she was talking about, but shot her a look of confusion. She had her hands over her face, her own eyes tightly shut,

"Eva?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled, not taking away her hands.

"There's nothing there."

Her eyes snapped open. All she could see was the clear glass and the beads of rain now running down it. _No eyes! Impossible! They were just-What is going on?_

"I swear to you, they were there!"

"I believe you. It could have been anything though."

"Like what?"

"I don't know exactly. A burglar-"

"Burglars' don't have red eyes!"

"You sure they were red?"

"Absolutely sure!"

She looked at him, then to the window, then back at him, and frowned,

"You think I'm mad. You think that I'm making this up, right?"

"No! No, you're not mad! I believe you. I said that before!"

She stepped back, completely bewildered. _He dosen't believe me. I can tell, but I must stay positive. I am not mad. What I saw was truely there. It was real._

"It could easily have been a burglar, you know." Wolf uttered.

"How?"

"Well, we live in a rough area for starters. And besides, that window leads onto the balcony."

_True, it does. But burglars don't have red eyes! It was him. He's watching my every move. Spying on me. Bloody stalker._

"No, this was definately not a burglar."

She walked towards her bedroom, sweating slightly, until she was stopped by Wolf's hand upon her shoulder,

"Where are you going?"

"To bed,"-She looked back at the window, but nothing-"I told you I was tired."

"Wait, Eva-"

He pulled her back and she glided into his arms, crushing against his robust chest. _Not good! Not good! Please let me go, Wolf! _She tried to push back off him, but suddenly he stopped, eyes glaring with what appeared to be shock,

"What is it?"

His hand slid slowly from her arm down to her stomach, and he applied pressure. _Oh no! Great, Eva! How are you going to get out of this one?_

"Are you-No, you can't be, can you?"

Eva was lost for words. She glanced at him once, tears glistening in her eyes,

"I am." She choked, her voice forced out over the lump in her throat.

He backed away, numb with shock, unable to take in what she was telling him,

"Why did you not tell me? Who is the father?"

"It's all...complicated. You see, I don't know who the father is. I only knew him for a whole 30 seconds, not even that-"

"One night? What, have you worked at _Love Planet_ in the past or something?"

His insult was cold and hurtful. _Love Planet? What the hell is he talking about? What the hell is that?_

"I told you it is complicated!"

"What is so complicated about keeping your knickers on?"

"Excuse me?(!)"

"I understand now. You never told me because you were too ashamed of your past. Is that it?"

"You know nothing about my past! You don't know the first thing about me!"

"I don't want to know."

"Then leave me alone!"

She twisted out of his grip, stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut in his face, locking it. Throwing herself down on her bed, she curled up into a ball and started to cry quietly. _The feelings were right. I can't trust him. I never will after this. _She cried herself to sleep, noticing before her eyelids closed, the bloody redness of two eyes.

_He's here again. _They disappeared just as they had done before so many times. _No, come back. I want you here. Forget what I said before. Forget everything that I ever said._

_

* * *

It was a strange dream. She was in the apartment, standind completely still in the middle of the lounge, looking into the window. The doors to the balcony flew open, the curtains twirled all around in the forceful gale and heavy rain fell from the skies. The skies were-not blue-but red, the clouds black, the moon nowhere to be seen. A black figure stood upon the balcony, the flashing brightness of thunder illuminating it every now and then. She began to walk, slowly towards the balcony, peering in closer to see the figure. No, there were two. One had his hand raised to the other. It begged and whimpered, pleading to be spared. A flash of bright light ended his fear. He fell backwards and over the railings, plummeting to his death. The second figure, alive and looking quite pleased, turned to look at her, illuminating red eyes in the darkness. She let out a silent scream. _

* * *

Eva's eyes snapped open, tears streaming down her cheeks, mingling with the sweat flowing from her forehead. Her sheets were soaked, her blond locks were plastered to her face. She was so taken up by thoughts of her dream, that she jumped when the phone rang. Picking it up, she wiped the tears away and spoke, 

"H-Hello?"

"E-Eva?"

The voice on the phone was shaking, but it was fimiliar. "Runt? Is that you?"

"Y-y-yes it is."

"What's wrong? Why are you phoning at"-She glanced at the clock-"four in the morning?"

"I'm s-s-sorry if I awoke you."

"No, no! Of course not. What's wrong?"

There was a slight and awkward pause,

"Eva. I feel I have to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?"

"Eva. I'm at the hospital. There has been a terrible accident...and it involves Wolf..."

Eva pulled the phone away from her ear, hearing Runt's muffled voice calling her name,

"Hello? Eva? You still there?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon. Just hold on. I'm coming."

* * *


	10. Bitter Resentment

**Disclaimer:Don't own DMC and neva will.**

**A/N:Soz dat im slow publishin. I just published me 1st fanfic poem. Anyway, ere it iz now. Enjoy. R&R ****plz. :)**

* * *

The hospital was remarkably quiet, with only afew doctors, nurses and surgeons pacing the long, eerie corridors. _Well, I managed to find the hospital, after asking half a dozen people where it was. Runt, you really need to start giving me more information. Just think, five months from now, I'll be in here myself, but for a completely different reason. But forget that. Runt. I need to find Runt. _She approached the reception desk,

"Excuse me?" She croaked, "I'm looking for somebody."

"Yes? Name of patient?"

"Wo-I mean, Lupus. I don't know his second name."

"Are you family?"

"A close friend."

The receptionist fiddled around with the files infront of her,

"He's in intensive care."

"Thank you."

She passed through the many wards and units, reading signs over and over again. _Intensive care? Not a good sign. What could have happened to him? My dream. Could that be true? No-Shut up, Eva! You're thinking too deeply again. _One sign; Intensive Care. _At last! Wait-Is that? It is. Runt! _It truelly was Runt, sitting in the waiting room outside of intensive unit, being spoke to by one of the doctors, who looked full of sorrow. She nodded at whatever he said, as he left her alone, and put her head down. Eva approached her, wondering what she was going to say. She spoke softly,

"Runt?"

Runt raised her head and locked eye-contact with her. There were no tears. Runt had not been crying, but she looked uneasy,

"Eva."

"How is he? Wolf, is he okay?"

Runt stood up, broke eye-contact and turned away from her,

"Runt, please! I need to know!"

She said nothing.

"Runt, tell me if he's ok, please."

Eva was beginning to plead with her for the information. Runt spoke, not turning around,

"Eva, Wolf...Wolf..."

The sentence was being choked out, but with no emotion. She was not about to cry, but she seemed to not want to tell her,

"Wolf?"

"Wolf...Eva...Wolf."

"Yes?"

"Wolf is dead, Eva. He died afew minutes ago."

Eva froze, numb with shock. She didn't blink, nor speak, or do anything at that precise moment. _How can she say that with no feeling of lament in her voice? If that was my brother, I would be crying more than ever now. Wait-can I feel them building up inside of me? Tears?_

"Dead? H-How? W...Why?

"He recieved severe damage to all the body, all bones broken, fractured skull, brain damage, his vital organs were destroyed. He went into a coma and never came out of it."

_Once again, she's so matter-of-fact about this. No emotion. No feeling. No heatache. What's wrong with her?_

"What kind of accident could do that to someone?"

Runt turned to see her, eyes burning into her own, her face looking stern and serious. _She looks so much like her brother when she stares like that._

"No idea."

Eva held back her tears, able to choke out more words,

"Can we see him?"

Runt didn't reply, but simply nodded. She led the way into intensive care, a room unfimiliar to either of them. There he lay, Wolf, his body burnt all over, scarred from head to toe, blacker than his eyes. Eva stood beside his lifeless body, her own eyes becoming glassy, a lump forming in her throat. Her fingers lightly brushed over his hand, firmly gripping it. She brought it up to her lips and gently kissed his burnt fingers. That was it. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began to slowly flow down her cheeks and she rested Wolf's hand against her red cheek, crying into it. She felt the presence of Runt's hand upon her shoulder, comforting her, but nothing in the world could comfort her now,

"Shall I leave you alone?"

_Still, no emotion. Why isn't she crying? I knew him for a month. She has known him all her life. No tears. Maybe she is numb with pain, or shock, or both. Oh, what do I know?(!)_

"No," Eva replied, trying to speak, "No, I'll leave you alone. He was your brother."

"Yes, he was. But he was your lover."

"No, I must go. I am going back to the apartment. I can't-I'm sorry."

She exited the room quickly, frightened that she would cry more extremely if she didn't get out fast enough. _I no I should not leave her, but I can't stay here anymore. She will understand. I know she will. _As she moved through the desolate streets, flashes of her dream kept replaying in her mind. She looked up into the sky. _It is becoming light. It must be about six o'clock now. But I cannot go back to sleep now. _She wiped away afew stray tears, her eyes hot and red. She remembered.

_I tried to warn him. The eyes. Red as blood. I tried to tell him that they were at the window. And they were in my dream. Whoever those eyes belonged is the murderer. It was the same guy who was in the church. I just know it was._ She placed a hand on her bump. _It wasn't him. I refuse to believe it. It is never the father of my baby. But those eyes; The same eyes that follow me. He's stalking me, making sure where I am at all times. Wait-Could he have killed Wolf out of jealously? I mean, think about it. I'm carrying his child, another man moving in on me; It makes more sense if I think of it that way. _

* * *

She dragged her tired body into the apartment, still not being able to take in all that had happened. _Wolf, dead? _The tears were beginning to fill back up in her eyes. _No, I will not cry again. I will never cry again after this. _She looked around the apartment, a months worth of memories flooding back into her head. _Too many...No Eva, you can't stay here. I need to go. _She strolled into her room, pulled out a small bag from under her bed, and began packing what little she had, trying to hold back tears as she did so. Once or twice, she checked for the red eyes, but they were nowhere. _He won't be far away. I can just feel it. _

She swung the bag over her shoulder, wrapped her shawl around her and began to write a note to Runt;

_Runt. When you recieve this note, please do not be sad. I will never be far away. I am sorry for the loss of your brother, and I know you will be angry for me leaving at such short notice, but I just have to go. I was beginning to forget what it was that I had to do. Oh, I wish I could explain what is going on, but it is complicated and hard to understand. Goodbye for a time. Eva._

She placed the note on the kitchen table, where it could easily be seen, and then made her way back out onto the damp streets, taking one last look at the apartment before she closed the door. _Where now? I'll find somewhere. But I can't stay there. _She clutched her bag tightly, looking back up at the apartment block, as it began to rain again.

A cloaked figure stood ontop of the apartment block, eyes glowing red like fire. Eva looked back, not in fear, but in a threatening manner. _If you've killed him, I swear, I will never forgive you for as long as I live! _The figure seemed to understand her look, and vanished from her sight. She wiped her eyes again, feeling tears of anger and hate glistening, but there were to be no more tears. She had promised herself that.

_If I find out who those eyes belong to, they will never live to see another day! _

She continued to walk again, feeling the soft tenderness inside her melting away, being replaced by hate and resentment.

* * *


	11. Love Planet

**Disclaimer:DMC not mine, never will be.**

**A/N:Sorry it has too so long for me to write another new chapter for this fanfic. I haven't forgot. I've just been busy. My apoligises. This is proberly one of the longest chapters Ive wrote soo far. Enjoy! R&R.**

* * *

She knew those coldstreets like the back of her hand now. She had trudged up and down them enough, ever since she had left the church. _Where now? I'm running out of ideas now, and places. _She was not quite as paranoid as she had been, but she still felt someone watching her closely. _He's bloody following me again! Bastard! I'd wish he would fuck off! _Usually, she would have thrown her hand over her mouth, having said a so-called foul word, but she just didn't care anymore. A memory, hidden deep within her brain, suddenly reared its ugly head,

_"One night? What, have you worked at Love Planet in the past or something?"_

_Love Planet? Love Planet? What the hell is Love Planet? What was Wolf taking about back in the apartment? Well, I suppose there's no harm in taking a look. No harm whatsoever._

_No harm in taking a look indeed!_ Her eyes were amazed when they read the large, bright sign reading "Love Planet". _Yes, I know what it is now. A stripclub, for perverted men and desperate women. What? Am I really that desparate? Have I really fallen so low?_

Her eyes scanned around the area. 68 Slum Lane. Run-down and rough, just like everywhere else she had been. _Wait. What is that? _She approached the fence that obscured her view and leaned against it. A large, stone steeple. A fimiliar, stone steeple. _No, it can't be. _

It was. The church. Her old home. _Strange. Even when I left the church, I never knew Love Planet existed. Surely, I would have seen it. Or heard it._

She could hear it now. The loud music pounding through the walls. _Should I go in? Perverted men, desperate women. Not an ideal place to have children. No, I need a place to stay. _Her hand slid over her bump. _Hopefully, you will understand._

Eva entered the building, but was not directly in _Love Planet_. Instead, she found herself standing in a bar, the centre of attention. She could feel the eyes of men watching her. _Stop looking! Stop it! _As she walked through the bar towards the _Love Planet_ entrance, their eyes followed her. Quiet whispers soon passed about the room, men leaning over to one another, still looking. _They're abit obvious. If they were going to talk about me, I wish they wouldn't stare whilst they did so._

She entered the club, glitter all over the stage, women swinging around the long, steel pole on the end, the men cheering and begging for more. _I change my mind. I'm not staying here. _Then, her baby kicked. _No, you're right. We need a place to stay. _She searched for the manager, weaving her way through the groups and crowds of people, some too busy to notice her.

But her journey was not easy. All around her, men turned their heads, mistaking her as a working girl, grabbing her and offering to pay for certain services. Eva twisted, pulled and struggled out of their grasps. At times, she felt their hot breath against her neck, their lips pressed against her skin, as they whispered their darkest desires into her ear.

Their cravings made her feel nauseous. A different kind of sickly feeling, not linked to pregnancy. She felt dirty and was perplexed by the many women, drunk and unruly, flashing false smiles and keeping up pretenses . _How could they do this to themselves in such an humiliating place? _The men were savage, their eyes and hands everywhere, behaving like wild dogs.They hungered for some female flesh. _Well, they're not having mine!_

One young gentleman grabbed her by the arm and pulled her quickly into the corner, out of the way. His lips were all over her face; her chin, her smooth, pale cheeks, her silk eyelids. She pulled her head away from him, but he had tight hold of her body.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Well, look whos the firey one! I love firey women."

And he continued to kiss her, quite roughly, until she was pulled away by the arm again by another being. The hand that clutched hers felt more softer, with long, delicate fingers. A man's hand. She turned her head to see his face.

"Can't you see that she's not one of my girls?"

The young man shrugged, and looked at him.

"Sorry. It was only abit of fun".

And he walked away, his hands in his pockets, waiting to pounce on other unsuspecting women. Eva turned to face the gentleman who had saved her from humiliation.

"Thank you".

"It's not a problem, babes. Come with me".

She followed him to his office. _Mr. D. Hilton. Manager, the sign reads. Atlast, just the man I wanted to see. _He opened the door, letting her enter first and then closed it firmly behind him. He took a seat at his desk, took out a cigar and began to smoke it lightly.

"Sit down, darling".

She said nothing, but just took the seat infront of him.

"Would you like a drink?" He said smiling, pouring himself a glass of strong Brandy.

"No, thank you".

She took afew minutes to memorize his features, his dark, sunken eyes and tidy, copper hair. He was wearing a business suit, pressed with not a crease to be seen. But his dark, black eyes,

"So", he spoke suddenly, interupting her thoughts, "I've never seen you here".

"No".

"And you're not one of my girls?"

"No".

"So why are you here? Are you lost?"

"No. I need to talk to you about something".

He took a sip of his brandy. "About what?"

_I could be more polite on this subject, but my patience is wearing thin, and I need a roof over my head. _

"I am homeless, Mr. Hilton-"

"Please, call me Derrick". He uttered, puffing on his cigar.

"Ok, Derrick. I am homeless, and I need a place to stay. I assume you have rooms here where I could live for just a short while. You see, I'm-"

She stopped, not quite sure how to tell him, and wondering if she should just leave the subject out all together.

"You are what, babes?"

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him! _"I'm pregnant. But before you judge me, just let explain!"

"Ok," He said calmly, "Go on."

"If you let me stay here, just until I have had my baby, I promise I will find a place of my own and I will work here as one of your girls."

"You see, Miss-"

"You don't have to pay me! Just give me a place to stay...please..."

She was beginning to sound desperate now, rushing her words, speaking quickly.

"Well, Miss...What's your real name?"

"Eva. My name's Eva. Please, Mr. Hilton...I mean, Derrick...if you keep me here, I will do my job for you. And I will give whatever money I make to you as rent."

"You sound willing enough, but I can't just be taking any woman off the street who comes in here and says that to me."

_This isn't working. What must I do to prove to him that I am desperate? Wait-..._

She rose from her chair and leaned slowly over his desk, resting one hand on it, the other hand held his tie. Her fingers stroked the soft material.

"Please, Derrick," She spoke in her most seductive voice, "I assure you, I am _very_ good. I will attract many customers for you".

She smiled, an innocent smile. She lazily dragged her fingers across his silk tie, almost deliberately, until it fell out of her hands. Her shawl slipped from her shoulders and fell to the floor. Derrick licked his lips and took another puff of his cigar.

"Eva," He spoke, "What are you trying to do?"

She began to walk around his desk to meet him. "To convince you, Mr. Hilton."

She descended into his lap and stroked the side of his face with one finger. He held her, one arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, surprised how light she really was.

"Think about it, Derrick," She began again, her voice velvety, "More customers means more money for you. And it keeps me off the streets. So as you can see," Her lips brushed against his forehead, "This _arrangement_ works out for the both of us. Everyone wins."

He was silent for a moment, then took another puff of his cigar and smiled.

"Very well. You can stay in the dormitories below the building. That's where all my girls sleep. Don't worry. They are five-star. Maybe you could make some new friends aswell. My girls will look after you, I promise."

He puffed his cigar, paused and continued.

"After you have had your baby, you may start working for me. I trust you can bring in the money. You seem to have a way with men. I saw them out there. They mistook you for one of my own. But they loved you. And besides," He smiled wickedly, "You are one of my own now."

Eva grinned, then kissed him firmly on the forehead and got off his lap.

"Thank you, Derrick. I promise, you will not be disappointed."

"I'm sure I won't."

There was a knock at the office door, and a middle-aged woman entered the room, her hair done up in a bun, a clipboard held tightly in her grasp,

"Mr. Hilton, Mr. Adams is here to see you."

"Thank you, Joyce."

She left the room almost immediately. Derrick rose from his chair.

"That was Mrs. Crusoe, my secretary. Very hard-working, busy woman. Stern, yet friendly. Now excuse me, my dear, I have important business to attend to."

He grabbed the phone on his desk and dialled it.

"Joyce, could you come to my office please? I want you to escort Miss Eva to her room. She is new here. Ok...thank you."

He put the phone down gently on the reciever, and then headed for the door. Before he left, he took Eva's hand and shook it firmly.

"Welcome to _Love Planet_, Eva."

Eva smiled. Her face was almost beaming, as she watched Mr. Hilton exit the room. Her hand brushed over her stomach tenderly.

_Did you hear that, my darling? Mummy just got us a new home. Now I will make you proud of me. I promise. This job won't be for long. I promise. I promise. I promise._

Her eyes scanned the area. _No sign of red eyes. Oh, but I know you won't be far away._


	12. The Dawning Of Half Breeds

**Disclaimer:Don't Own _Devil May Cry_. I never will. I own afew characters which I created.**

**A/N:Ok, this chapter is alittle long, but please R&R if you have time. You either hate it or like it! Thank you.**

**

* * *

xXx-Five Months Later-xXx **

**Time: 1 AM**

_The fire grew more and more intense. "You fool! Do you have any idea what you have done!?". The voice was deep with rage. The red eyes flashed, no mercy reflecting in them. Two silhouetted figures argued against the raging flames._

Eva tossed and turned in her bed, moaning lowly, sweat pouring down her forehead like beads.

_"I'm sorry. Please, I'm begging you! Give me another chance!" A woman's voice pleaded, falling to her knees infront of him._

_"Another chance? I've given you chances. Too many."_

_He drew his large, adament katana and rested the tip against her throat,_

_"Now, it's time to join him in Hell."_

Eva's moaning increased. Her tossing became more and more violent.

_"Please! No! I can find her! I will! I promise!"_

_After several minutes of thought, he retracted his katana,_

_"You better. Do you know how important she is?"_

_"Yes," She nodded, "I know...but...why her?"_

Eva groaned in her sleep. Her sheets were drenched in cold sweat and tears.

_"Why her? Because of the passing of years. Enough time has fled away."_

Pains pounded in Eva's stomach, and she subconsciously clutched her abdomen.

_"And now, I must be survived."_

She groaned. Tossed. Turned. Began to cry softly. Tightened her grip of her belly. Her head flipped from one side to another. Her eyes were still bound together.

_He turned his back to her and produced two red gems._

The pains in Eva's abdomen increased.

_"They shall have their day..."_

_His eyes turned a dark, crimson red..._

The muscles in her stomach contracted, the pain excruitating. She whispered words, barely able to speak,

_Help...me..._

Water and blood poured from inbetween her slim legs. She fell from her bed, her whole body slamming onto the floor like iron. Her muscles tightened again. Images flashed in her head and across her eyes,

_"Crosses...stars...blood...fire..."_

She muttered in her sleep and then one more contraction brought her back to reality. Her eyes snapped open. She tried to crawl. Tried to reach the bathroom. Reaching out for anything she could support herself on.

_Crosses...stars...stars...blood...fire...red..._

Eva was awake, but those images in her head replayed over and over, like an old horror movie.

_Help...me...help...help..._

She sobbed inbetween her faint cries for aid, her long fingernails scratching the wooden floor rapidly. And she crawled. Another contraction. She halted and tried to scream, but her voice seemed to be paralysed in the intense darkness of the room, her blond hair stuck to her face and skin like plaster.

_Please...help...me..._

It was impossible for her to reach for the light in the bathroom, but she found didn't need to. The overhead light flickered on, then off, and then stayed on.

_How...what..._

Another contraction stopped her line of thoughts, and she hissed in pain.

_Ouch...please...hel...hel..._

She tossed and struggled upon the bathroom floor. Scratching, slapping her palms on the tiles. Tears rolled down her cheeks, mingling with her sweat and blood.

_Help..._

She grabbed the bathroom sink, trying to conjure enough strength to heave herself to her feet. One or twice, she fell to her knees, struggling to regain balance.

_I...need...I need..._

Her toothbrush. Tablets. Razors. Everything began to shake and fly from the shelves. The light flashed and flicked on and off continously.

_What...help...I need..._

Her words were lost again. She balanced herself on the sink, staring at her reflection, seeing herself half-cast in life because of the flashing light. What she saw horrified her.

Her blood was boiling. Bright, crimson blood was flowing through her veins, bringing them to the surface. Her hands travelled to her face. Her fingers ran over her now red veins, following the lines. They ran down her arms, her legs, neck and body. Her veins pulsated. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her beautiful, blue eyes were now dark red. Another contraction. The door slammed shut and locked itself.

_No...help...no..._

She collapsed to her knees. The medicine cabinet fell from the wall. She threw her arms over her head, awaiting the impact, but there was nothing. It hovered above her, floating as if suspended by invisable wires. She moved to the side and it smashed onto the tiles.

Her vision became blared. All the colours ran into each other like water.

_Mixing...mingling...joining..._

Her reflection looked back at her through the broken glass, but it too was becoming faint. Eva clutched her head. She lost her balance and fell sideways upon the cold tiles, covered in her own blood, that still ran from inbetween her legs.

_Please...help...me..._

Banging. Shouting. All noise began to melt away. She sobbed softly. Her world became grey. It faded into dim colours and then went black.

_

* * *

Pain.The pain has gone. Warmth. That was the first thing that engulfed her. Then the softness. Her fingers wriggled, feeling the silken texture beneath her fingertips. Her eyelids opened slowly, adjusting to the bright light. Her head lay upon something soft and inviting... _

_A pillow. And these are my sheets..and..._

She turned her head to examine her new surroundings. Rows and rows of beds, most of them empty. The strong smell of anticeptic lingered in the air around her.

_Hospital. I'm in hospital. But how..._

Her hands travelled to her stomach.

_What...my bump but...scars?..._

What had happened to her baby? Panic and fear rose in her. Her fingers fumbled to find the button and she pushed it, calling for a nurse. Any nurse. One came soon enough, accompanied by the doctor.

"Ah, you have come around atlast, Eva. Good morning, my name is Doctor-"

"How do you know my name? Doctor, my baby...what has happened..!"

Her voice became panicky and started to shake.

"I'm Doctor Lambourne. This is Nurse Atherton. Your friends told me your name. They are right outside the door. Would you like to see them?"

"Doctor...my child!..."

"You were brought in last night, suffering from severe stomach pains. You had gone into labour-"

"And! My baby-"

"Eva, this is what I have come to tell you."

Her heart sank.

"What?"

"We had to perform an emergency caesarean," He shook his head, "In all my years, I have never seen a labour soo severe. You gave birth, not to one baby, but two; Two healthy, twin boys."

Eva's heart, which had momentally stopped, began to beat again. Her face broke into a smile,

"May I see them, Doctor?"

"Yes, of course. Nurse, bring the babies through. They should be stable now."

Nurse Atherton walked towards the door and left to get the babies. Eva's thoughts were interupted by Lambourne.

"So Eva. Your friends...do you want to see them?"

"Who is out there?"

"A Miss Donna Walker, Miss Marie Stratford, a Mr Derrick Hilton-"

"They are not my friends. They are my collegues. But I need to speak to Mr Hilton. Can you send him in?"

"Right away."

Lambourne turned to the door and disappeared through it. _Twins. Twin boys. I am the luckiest mother in the world! I feel ontop of the world! Oh, I can't wait to see them, see their faces, hold them in my arms..._

"Eva?"

"Derrick."

Hilton sat himself down on the chair beside Eva's bed. He was dressed in his business suit, as usual.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"We were all scared. You frightened us all. I mean, going into labour by yourself. Why didn't you call us?"

"I tried...but...I don't know...my voice...it seemed...dead..."

"Well, I can understand that. But why, for the love of God, did you lock yourself in the bathroom?"

"I didn't!"

_I remember now. The bathroom. I crawled...and the lights...and the door..._

"Eva, are you alright?"

"Fine. But I didn't lock myself in."

"Well, we tried to get in. Had the security guards hammering on the door to try and break it. And Donna and Marie...they were shouting...shouting for you but you didn't reply..."

"I can only just barely remember what happened."

"You were unconsious when we found you, lying in your own blood. We feared the worse."

"How do you mean?"

"We thought that you may have lost the baby. Well, should I say _babies_. Have you been told?"

"Yes, twin boys. I wasn't expecting that."

"Nor I."

"Your bathroom was a mess. Everything was on the floor. You must have knocked them off in your struggles, but how did you manage to rip the cabinet off the wall, honey?"

_Cabinet...it floated...I remember...it hovered...it floated..._

"It floated." She whispered.

"Sorry?"

"No, I didn't rip it off the wall. It fell."

"Eva, that's impossible. It was nailed to the wall. It couldn't possibly-"

"It must have been loose. Why don't you-"

Their conversation was disturbed by the opening and closing of doors. Lambourne was heading in their direction, pushing a trolley infront of them.

"Eva-"

"Please leave, Derrick."

"But-"

"I will keep to our deal. But now I must be with my boys. Go."

Hilton gave her once last look before he left her side. He swiftly moved around Lambourne, not meeting his eye, and disappeared through the ward doors quietly. Lambourne smiled tenderly at Eva, who tried to catch a glimpse of the two bundles, sleeping soundly in the trolley.

"Would you like to hold them?"

"Yes, Yes! Please!"

He placed one of the boys into her arms, and Eva pulled him close to her chest.

"This is the oldest. He was born exactly seven minutes before the other. Time of birth; 3 am."

Eva peered down at him. Her fingers stroked the fine, silver hairs on his head, her fingertips gently touched his small, delicate nose, and she giggled and smiled to herself. _Mine...You are mine, darling. _She shifted him over into one arm and took her other baby in the other. He was exactly the same, with his silver hair and tiny, button nose.

"This is the second born. I can tell, just by looking at him, that he is going to be a little mischief."

He laughed at this, and Eva too.

"Yes, but aren't they beautiful, Doctor Lambourne?"

He nodded. "Of course. I will leave you with them now."

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything that you have done."

"Well, it is my pleasure, Miss. Of course, you will be staying here for a few days until you are well enough to return home."

Eva suddenly seemed so far away in her mind. _Home? Where is that?_

"If you need me, just call. Good day, Eva."

Eva was soon left alone in her empty ward, with only the company of her two twin sons to comfort her. She looked down at them again, smiling inside, yet too exhausted to show it physically.

_Home? Where is that? Love Planet is not my home. My home is with you. You remember what I told you, my darlings? I thought I was only talking to one of you then. But now, my pleasure and joy has been doubled. Oh, I love you both soo much! I am sorry that your father is not here, but as I have said before, I hardly knew him myself. How strange that sounds! And his red eyes; I know it is he who follows us. Maybe, just maybe, he cares. But how can he? Whenever he shows his face, something bad always happens. You see, your mother lost her friend, her close friend, one that she was very much in love with, and then ran; Ran like a coward. But you must understand, I was only doing it to protect you. That is my main task in life. No harm will come to you as long as I draw breath. As long as my heart pounds within the caverns of my chest, you will be safe, and loved; Something I never was, not by anyone. Perhaps that is why I accepted your father, despite our 'short' meeting. Yet, I felt that it was 'right' to accept him. I had a feeling...a new feeling...a bizarre feeling- No, you wouldn't understand, not until you grow older, and learn that the world can be cruel. But know this; A mother's love is never cruel, it is always genuine...and unconditional. And I will protect you until it is my time to die. Only then...will I truely be at peace... _

* * *


End file.
